The Rubbish Companion
by Nightstar Phoenix
Summary: [Set: pre-"Rose" Ninth Doctor, post-"The Crystal Cave" pre-"The Coming of Arthur"] All seems well when the TARDIS takes a wrong turn and ends us in the Middle Ages; Camelot is exactly the new adventure he's been looking for. However, a mysterious blue box appearing out of nowhere causes trouble, and soon local historical figure Merlin is dragged into an unforgettable escapade.
1. The Clock Strikes Nine

A/N: I probably shouldn't start another multi-chapter fic... But oh well. Here's the first chapter. Tell me what ya'll think of it, and maybe I'll continue.

This is pre-"Rose" Ninth Doctor and post-"The Crystal Cave" and pre-"The Coming of Arthur." There will be headcanons.

Disclaimer: I don't own the cast or setting.

* * *

Eventually he got tired of talking to himself in his empty TARDIS. Sure, he had a fun new accent, but he soon grew used to it and tired of hearing himself talk. It was time to stop sulking and be the Doctor again.

He liked how he had changed the interior of the TARDIS. It was like coral now, and it gave it a less mechanical, more _living_ kind of feeling. The controls had changed very little.

"Well, old girl," he murmured, "where to this time?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Middle Ages, there was another somebody talking to themselves.

"Maybe one day they'll all just grow tired of ordering me about," the dark-haired boy said to nobody in particular. "_Clean my boots Merlin_, _muck out the stables Merlin_, and then after all that it's Gaius and his _I need some more herbs Merlin_." He kicked a thick branch, partly to clear his path and partly to vent his frustration. "Not that I'm complaining," he added, sighing. "But maybe I should stop talking to myself."

He had wandered far; he could barely see that castle from here. What herbs did Gaius ask for again? Blast, he'd forgotten. Yarrow? Possibly? He'd look for yarrow; at least he'd come back with _something_, even if it was the wrong thing.

That was when he heard the noise. A wheezing noise, but loud like the wind; like a creaking door mixed with the beat of dragon wings. He looked around for the source of the sound.

His jaw dropped.

There was an enormous blue box, fading in and out of existence, just through the trees. He stood still, stunned, until the groaning stopped and the box was solid. Remembering himself, he shut his mouth and took a tentative step towards it.

It had to be magic. There was no other explanation. It was extraordinary magic, but still, it was very _loud_ magic, and anyone else who heard that sound would surely come to investigate soon, and if the magician in question were to be discovered... No, Merlin had to go help. He took another step towards the blue box.

If it was a magician. He stopped again. What if it was a magical creature? Some portal-box, like the Manticore had.

The box had several panels, and a kind of lantern on the top. There were words accross the top that read "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX." He wasn't sure what a _police public call_ was. There was also a sign on the door, and if Merlin stepped closer he could read it more clearly, but the words that stood out on the bottom read "PULL TO OPEN."

Perhaps it was meant to be opened, he thought. He took a step closer. But then, so are a lot of dangerous things, he reasoned, and paused again.

Before he could decide what to do, however, the door opened, and a man stepped out.

He was about Merlin's height, with closely-cropped hair and large ears— not unlike Merlin in that aspect. This man's skin was far more tanned than Merlin's, though. He wore a leather jacket, a little like Arthur's hunting jacket, but darker in color. Merlin just blinked at him.

"This isn't the twentieth century," the man complained, turning back to his blue box and folding his arms. "Where've you dumped me off now?"

"Um," Merlin spoke up, mastering his body once again and waking to stand beside this mystery warlock. "I'm sorry, what are you doing?"

The man looked at Merlin, a little surprised for a moment, the smiled and said, "Could you tell me what year this is?"

Merlin didn't have time for this, and most likely, neither did this poor idiot. "You're in _Camelot_, and if anyone finds you with this magic box—"

"I'm in Camelot?" The stranger grinned. "Never been to Camelot before! This should be exciting. But then, who's on the throne? Arthur?"

"Ah, no, not yet anyways," Merlin answered. "And if King UTHER was to catch wind of this—"

"Ah, Uther," he frowned. "There's a complicated story." he smiled again, eyes wandering around the forest. "Well, might as well explore for a bit. New feet, new soil, perfect match, don't you think?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Merlin stumbled after the stranger, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Camelot," the man looked back at Merlin with an innocent smile.

Merlin gaped. Did this man have no fear? "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm the Doctor," he held out his hand in greeting.

"You got a name?" Merlin asked.

"Nope," the Doctor replied happily.

"Just the Doctor?"

"Just the Doctor." That smile was starting to get annoying. "You got a name?"

"Do you want to get yourself _killed_?"

The Doctor tilted his head in thought. "I'm pretty sure that's not a name."

Merlin groaned, exasperated. "I'm Merlin and you're gonna get caught."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "You're _Merlin_? _The_ Merlin?"

"The only Merlin I know," Merlin looked around anxiously. "And you might want to hide that magic box of yours and get out of here?"

"Magic box—?" The Doctor leaned to the side to look behind Merlin. "Oh no, that's the TARDIS."

Merlin shook his head. He didn't know what a _tardis_ was, but it sounded magical to him. "I don't care what it is, if the king finds out he'll have you executed."

The Doctor scoffed. "I'd like to see 'im try."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't," Merlin insisted.

The Doctor looked at him curiously, the way Gaius looked at en experiment that was ending unexpectedly. "You've known me for less than ten minutes, and you still care whether or not I die?"

Merlin didn't like being looked at like that. But he stood his ground, his expression turning into a determined glare. "Yes."

The Doctor smiled. "Oh, I like you, Merlin." He leaned against a nearby tree in a relaxed way, as if he had all the time in the world. "So, you're the expert 'round here. Where to?"

Merlin stood still for a moment, surprised that the Doctor was actually going to listen to him. He hadn't expected that. "Well, if you're not going to get back in your Tardis-box and go home—"

"Haven't got a home," the Doctor said this so casually, but in his eyes Merlin could see all the pain he expected to come with such a statement. "Not anymore, anyway." He brightened up again as if nothing was wrong. "'Sides, I want to explore. See what there is to see in Camelot."

Merlin sighed, "Well, I can't help you there, I've got work to do."

"I'll come with you then," the Doctor suggested.

Merlin's jaw dropped. "What are you, a stray dog?"

"Yup, that's me, a beagle in a leather jacket," the Doctor smiled brightly.

Merlin thought about it. If this man really was a doctor, Gaius could use his help, and Merlin would have a little less work to do. But that put two sorcerers in the same wing of the castle, and if Uther found one he'd likely pick up the scent of the other. Then again, as he'd learned, the closer you are to danger, the farther you are from harm.

And the Doctor seemed to know who he was. He appeared from a magic box that he insisted wasn't magic and knew Merlin by name— and by his actual name, not this Emrys enigma the Druids stuck to him. The Doctor was a puzzle, and Merlin's insatiable curiosity was peaked.

He shook his head and sighed. "Alright, follow me."


	2. Bringing Home Strays

Gaius looked up from his book when Merlin came in. "Did you get me the hemlock I asked for?"

Hemlock. "Ah, no, sorry."

"What do you want hemlock for? That's poison," the Doctor noted.

Gaius frowned. "Who's this?"

The doctor seemed to have no intention of introducing himself. He had his hands clasped behind his back innocently and was examining a shelf of supplies.

"Uh, this is the Doctor," Merlin said, unsure.

"The village doctor?" Gaius clarified.

"No," Merlin replied.

"Where is he from, then?" Gaius closed his book and placed it on the table.

"I... I don't know," Merlin admitted.

"Here, there, nowhere," the Doctor said, "I'm a wanderer."

"Why is he here, Merlin?" Gaius asked.

"I found him in the woods," Merlin explained. "He had this magic box—"

"I already told you, it's not magic," the Doctor said indignantly, shaking his head. "Magic is what people call things they don't understand."

It was Merlin's turn to be indignant. "Yeah, well I don't understand your box," he said testily, "And neither will the king if he finds it. I don't care what it really is, if he sees it he'll think it's magic, and you're a dead man."

"Maybe," was the Doctor's only response. Then he went back to looking through their supplies, this time picking jars up to examine.

Gaius gave Merlin a questioning look, which Merlin answered with a shake of the head. "He's not from around here."

"Obviously," the elderly physician replied.

"Ooh," the Doctor lifted a jar of liquid up to the light. "Now this is interesting."

"Put that down!" Merlin yanked the jar out of the surprised Doctor's hands. "This is serious!"

"Is it now?" The Doctor smiled.

"Are you dense?" Merlin hissed, not wanting to yell.

"I dunno, are you?" The Doctor asked. He didn't let the flabbergasted boy say anything before he continued. "_The_ Merlin, eh?" He circled the boy, as if to examine him from every angle. "Let's see what makes you tick."

"Excuse me?" Merlin exclaimed as the Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a metal candlestick and held it up to this head. The candlestick glowed blue at the tip and made a high whistling noise.

"Put that away! Do you want to get us both killed?" Merlin exclaimed.

"Interesting," the object's whirring seemed to be telling the Doctor something.

"You are the most careless sorcerer I've ever met!" Merlin threw his hands up and walked away.

"I'm not a sorcerer, I'm the Doctor," said the Doctor, following Merlin and waving the candlestick aroug the boy's head. "Stand still!"

"What is that thing anyway?" Merlin's curiosity got the better of him for a moment.

"Sonic screwdriver," the Doctor answered.

"A what?"

It was no use asking, the Doctor wasn't listening anymore. He had finished pointing the thing at Merlin and was now waving it up and down the room. He started walking around with it pointed at the floor.

"That's not normal," the Doctor muttered. He turned to Gaius, who had been watching the exchange with fascination. "What's below us?"

"The Vaults," Gaius answered.

"Anything down there you would describe as _magical_?" The Doctor emphasized the last words by miming something glowing with his hands.

"Well, yes, Uther has several magical items kept out of reach," Gaius said.

"Ah," the Doctor nodded. He held up the sonic screwdriver. "You see one, or some, or all of them, are giving off some readings that I wouldn't expect to see on Earth this century. Any century, actually," he broke off, eyebrows furrowed, staring at the sonic. "In fact, it looks an awful lot like—"

The Doctor was cut off when the door opened again and the dark face of Gwen appeared.

"Hallo," the Doctor waved cheerfully.

"Merlin, the king requests your presence immediately," Gwen looked looked nervous. "You and your Stranger."

It took a minute for the Doctor to realize that they were looking at him. "Oh, that's me."

"Yeah," Merlin said, "I don't make a habit of bringing home strays."

"Funny, I do," the Doctor said. He tucked his sonic screwdriver safely back in the inner pocket of his jacket. "Let's go, then. I'd very much like to meet this King of Camelot."


	3. First Impressions

A/N: I was a little disappointed on the lack I feedback via reviews, as that's how I know for sure I'm doing it right, but when I looked I found that this actually did get followed and, to my surprise, favorited! Shoutouts to FateOfChaos for following and reviewing, FatLady712 and lukerlaine for favoriting, and Little Miss Thalia Grace for both following and favoriting. Thanks for all the support!

I had a lot if fun bouncing from POVs this chapter. Was it confusing? Let me know!

Disclaimer: The cast and setting belong to the BBC. This writing is mine tho.

* * *

Morgana had had a year away from Camelot to think about this. She was determined. She would one day be queen, her sister by her side, and no one could stop her. She would not throw away all the planning, preparation, and time she had put into this, not for a childish dream.

But she had to know.

So she sat to the left of King Uther Pendragon, her guardian, in the throne room of the castle, attemting to act relaxed.

At the king's right hand sat his son, the Crown Prince Arthur Pendragon, looking extremely bored. He was a strong, blonde young man of about twenty, and was trusted with much when it came to running the kingdom, and could be responsible and noble when he wanted to be. That being said, he had an archery practice he was missing, and he would much rather be there on such a nice day instead of cooped up inside. It was so very like Merlin to do something to ruin it all.

Speaking of Merlin, he entered the hall rather nervously. Not the obvious kind of nervous where you wrings your hands and stutter, but the kind of nervous where you smile and pretend everything is alright when, if one looks deep enough into your eyes, they can see the sheer panic you are actually experiencing.

The other man, the stranger that Merlin had brought into the castle, didn't seem nervous at all. On the surface, he bore a friendly smile, but he held himself with the kind of authoritative confidence that suggested a more solid core. This man was a force to be reckoned with.

Arthur glanced at his father, to see if he had come to the same conclusion. Uther showed no sign that he was moved by the newcomer's entrance. He sat stern and proud and kingly on his throne, unwavering. Arthur respected that.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Uther phrased it as a question, but everyone present knew it was a demand.

The Doctor obviously recognized this. He bowed from his waist formally but leisurely. "I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor of where, exactly?" The king asked.

"Y'know usually people just ask _Doctor who?_" The Doctor noted to himself. "But at any rate, I'm not really any where's doctor. It's not so much places as people that need doctors, don't you think?"

Arthur was slightly impressed at how comfortably this man could ramble about nothing. But they had to get to the point eventually. He stepped up to the challenge.

He changed the subject and address. "Merlin, why did you bring him in?"

Merlin barely paused. "He was a doctor, and he was new in Camelot, I thought Gaius might like to meet him."

"That is not your call to make," Arthur reprimanded.

"Were you aware that this man appears to be connected with signs of sorcery?" Uther got straight to the point.

Merlin bit the inside of his cheek. Of course that blasted box had to make so much noise. But what was he to answer? Careful not to look at he Doctor, he answered, "I was not, sire."

"That's a heavy accusation for a newcomer," the Doctor chided. "Still, first visit to Camelot, and I land an audience with the king. Not a lot who can say that."

Uther seemed disgruntled by the Doctor's lighthearted assessment of his situation. "In Camelot, the punishment for practicing magic is death."

"You'll be happy to hear that I was not practicing magic," the Doctor stated.

"You speak the truth?" The king asked in a tone of disbelief.

"I can assure you," the Doctor beamed.

"And the mysterious appearance of a blue box, this doesn't involve you?"

The Doctor's smile faltered. "Well, yeah, that's mine, but it's not magic, it's—"

"I knew it," Uther stopped listening. "Guards!"

"What?" The Doctor stuggled against the soldiers who immediately came upon him. "No, its not magic, it's just advanced science, it's Time and Relative Dimensions—"

"Take him to the dungeon," Uther commanded, ignoring the Doctor's protests.

The Doctor was angry. How could he cling so firmly to a knee-jerk reaction? He searched the room for a shred of pity. The prince— Arthur— didnt meet his eyes. Merlin looked guilt-ridden, but could obviously do nothing to help. The lady on Uther's other side the Doctor didn't know. She remained still, though her eyes betrayed her battle to understand... something. The Doctor wasn't sure. And he didn't have time to wonder as he was dragged out of the hall.

* * *

A/N: Okay I hope I didn't make Uther too two-dimensional in this chapter because he's like my favorite. And though I find the _Doctor Who?_ joke to be really lame and overused, I got tired of them asking him where he was from okay.


	4. Moves and Countermoves

Merlin paced up and down. "I have to do something."

Gaius sighed. "You can't break every sorcerer out of the dungeon, Merlin. It's developing into a pattern."

"But it's my fault," Merlin despaired. "I brought him here, I thought... Oh," he sat on the bench and put his head in his hands. "I have to do something."

"Merlin—"

"I have to do something," he stubbornly repeated.

* * *

The cell was dark and musty, and smelled of old straw and human sweat. Rats scurried about; at first they were encouraged by the fact that the Doctor didn't bother to shoo them away, but when they realized he had nothing to offer them they left to bother prisoners in other cells.

The Doctor moved his head only to look down once at a curious rat that sniffed at his shoe for a while before deciding he was uninteresting. He watched detachedly. It was the most interesting thing that had happened in the hours he had been stuck there. He had decided that he liked nonlinear time travel much better than waiting and waiting. It was getting quite boring.

He could try to escape. He considered it. But that would prove his guilt, and besides, he'd need his Sonic for that, and it had been confiscated. Stupid humans.

And they would find the empty cell more easily after the ruckus he'd made for the first two hours. No, he'd have to think of something more clever than a jailbreak to escape this.

So he sat silently, patiently— well, outwardly patiently, inwardly screaming for boredom. Trying to think of something less obvious than picking the lock.

* * *

The outcome of the stranger's audience had been bothering Arthur. "But it was a box that appeared out of nowhere, how could it not have been magic?"

"I don't know," Merlin mumbled from the floor where he was busy scrubbing the prince's boots clean.

"We didn't even hear his explaination," Arthur mused.

"Why don't you go talk to your father?" Merlin suggested.

Arthur pondered this. Generally, once Uther made a decision, that decision was final, and anybody who questioned it was wrong, or at worst, treasonous. But Arthur's questioning came out of curiosity. This man, this Doctor, he was an oddity. It would bother him for the rest of his life if he didn't find out the truth.

Uther wouldn't take that excuse, though. "No, I don't think he'll appreciate that."

"I think Morgana's talking to him now," Merlin mentioned. "Maybe he'd be more open if you both cornered him."

Arthur snorted. "That's not likely to cheer him up."

"Just a thought," Merlin mumbled.

There was silence for another moment before Merlin jumped up, holding the boot. He gave one of his best dumb smiles. "Does this look clean to you?" He shoved it right in Arthur's face.

Arthur instinctively leaned back. "Merlin!"

"But does it? I think I might have—"

"Merlin get that out of my face!" Arthur slapped the boot out of his servant's hands. As it fell to the ground he thought he heard a jingling too, but that was probably the buckle.

Merlin broke out that innocently annoying smile again. "Just checking. Thanks."

"Next time, ask someone else!" Arthur slapped him upside the head as he turned to pick up the boot.

"Yep," Merlin nodded. "Will that be all, sire?"

Arthur sighed. "Yes, fine, get out."

Merlin left with a grin and a suspiciously jingly pair of boots.

* * *

Morgana enjoyed the proveledge of her rank as the King's Ward when she roamed the halls of the castle unhindered. No one dared question her when she wandered into more an more deserted areas. No one was there to see her approach the cloaked figure in the empty corridor.

"Sister," she greeted the woman in chain mail.

"Sister," Morgause'a brown eyes glittered with fondness as she beheld her little sister, whom she had finally been able to get to know over the past year. "What news?"

"You caught word of the blue box?" Morgana asked.

"I did," Morgause answered. "It is legendary, I did not even believe such tales until today."

"Legendary?" This was a part of the story she didn't know.

"Indeed," Morgause continued, "The man inside comes from beyond the stars. He brings with him danger and death." She smiled. "We can hope that the latter is dealt where we wish it."

Danger and death. Not what she had been expecting from her Doctor. But then, this did not seem to be her Doctor. "The man inside, is he called the Doctor?"

"Yes, always the Doctor. Why?"

"Uther has imprisoned him under suspicion of sorcery," Morgana explained.

"If any of the legends are true, not for long."

* * *

The Doctor glanced up at the inconsistency of the sounds. The guards, who had been playing some sort of betting game with a die, had suddenly fallen silent.

It was not long before the silence was shattered by the clattering of footsteps. And, to the Doctor's utter shock, Merlin came blinding around the corner.

Merlin had a look of determination in his face as he approached the Doctor's cell. "Shh," he cautioned. "I'm gonna get you out of here."

"You're telling me to be quiet?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows, standing up. "Could your footsteps be _any_ louder?"

"Shh!" Merlin anxiously silenced him, bending over the lock. "Now hang on, let me see... Oh no."

"What's that?"

The boy glance up, and fear was in his eyes now. "I brought the wrong key."

"You did _what_?" The Doctor's jaw dropped.

Merlin glanced behind him. "I don't have time to get the right one. You got anything to pick it with?"

"Yeah, in my coat pocket, my sonic screwdriver. But they took that." The Doctor grumbled. "Can't be far, I think they just had it on their table. Run and get it?"

"Sure," Merlin ran back around the corner.

The Doctor gripped the bars if the cell. After about thirty seconds he began to worry. "Have you found it?"

"No," Merlin ran back. "Nothing in the pockets. Haven't got time. Stand back."

The Doctor stepped back, crossing his arms. He watched, impressed, as Merlin spoke, his eyes flashed, and the lock sparked, breaking.

"How did you do that?" The Doctor asked.

"Magic," Merlin explained tentatively. "Come on, we've got to— where are you going?"

"To find my sonic."

"It's not there, I already checked," Merlin hissed desperately as the Doctor rounded the corner. They really didn't have time for this, Merlin didn't know how long the guards would stay out, he didn't know how long it would be before they were discovered.

His heart quickened when he heard voices at the top of the stair. "Doctor!" He called.

The Doctor sprinted back, now donning the coat that had been taken from him. He grabbed Merlin by the shoulder as he passed. "They're coming. Run."

* * *

"Why do you think that?" Morgana asked.

"The Doctor never stays in one place very long," Morgause shrugged. "And if he is a powerful enough to control that magic box of his, the likes of Uther will not stop him."

Morgana opened her mouth to speak when the warning bells began to ring.

"What did I tell you?" Her golden-haired sister smirked.


	5. The Doctor's Magic

Merlin wasn't a stranger to running for his life, and it seemed as if the Doctor wasn't either. However, the latter was a stranger to running for his life _through the halls beneath the castle of_ _Camelot_, and Merlin had to correct a few wrong turns.

When they reached a door to the outside, Merlin was dissapointed to find it locked. He turned to the Doctor. "I don't have the key."

"'S alright," the Doctor wasn't worried. He reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and, to Merlin's amazement, pulled out the thing he called a_ sonic screwdriver_.

Merlin's jaw dropped. "But I felt the pockets earlier! They were empty!"

"No they weren't," the Doctor assessed cheerfully, placing the now blue-glowing tip of the sonic screwdriver to the lock. "They're bigger on the inside. Helpful when you need to hide things." After a few seconds, the lock gave a soft _click_ and the Doctor pushed the door open gently.

"Bigger on the inside," Merlin muttered. "That's a new one." He then spoke directly to the Doctor. "But how would that be accomplished without magic? It's impossible."

The Doctor shushed him, poking his head out the door. "The guards have moved on. Let's go."

Merlin mentally berated himself to keep his priorities straight. He had to get the Doctor out of Camelot. He followed the Doctor out of the castle tunnel as quietly as he could, and they made their way through the dark streets and into the night.

* * *

"They'll be on guard now, you must be careful when you leave," Morgana advised.

"I have my ways," her sister said. "But be on the lookout for the Doctor."

"If he can be made an ally," Morgana suggested, "would he not be useful?"

Morgause snorted. "This is not the sort of plan he would approve of. Most 'good wizards' in children's tales turn out to be him."

"He has quite a reputation," Morgana noted.

"And he's meddlesome," Morgause continued. "If he finds out about us, we're ruined."

Morgana frowned. "Then we have a problem. He's already met Merlin."

* * *

"How are you... Not... Out of breath?" Merlin panted, struggling to keep up with the Doctor as they ran through the forest.

"Two hearts."

"_What_?"

The Doctor let out a frustrated huff. "I'll explain later. Now where is... Ah!" He cried out for joy when he saw the tall wooden box in the distance. "There she is!"

"_She_?" Merlin wondered aloud. How could a box be a _she_?

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but didn't answer. He ran straight for the TARDIS, whipping a key out if his inner pocket and trusting it into the lock. "Come on."

"What do you mean, 'Come on'?" Merlin cried exasperatedly. "I have to make it back to Camelot before they notice I'm gone!"

"The TARDIS is the fastest ship in the universe," the Doctor said, stepping inside.

Merlin's jaw dropped. "_That_ is not a ship, that's a box! How can you think— Doctor?" the Doctor wasn't even listening. Merlin walked up and pushed open the doors, expecting to find the mad sorcerer sulking in the corner of the box or something.

He gaped for a full ten seconds, then had to run around the box once to make sure it was still the same size as before. Then he poked his head inside again, still speechless.

It was bigger on the inside.

He cautiously stepped into the box, eyes wide with wonder. The room was like a cathedral, with twisted pillars and a green-glowing tube at the centre of a round table covered in buttons and dials and switches.

The Doctor glanced up from one of the dials briefly. "Close the door, will you?"

Merlin obliged, still silent.

"Well, what do you think?" The Doctor asked the boy from Camelot.

"There's no way you're telling me this isn't magic."

The Doctor smacked his head against the console. "_Time Lord science_. Why is that so hard?"

Merlin wasn't sure which question to ask first; what a _Time Lord_ was, or how this amazing box could be explained by science. He settled on the former.

"Time Lord. That's what I am," was the Doctor's response. "Hang on a mo, and I'll explain it." He ran around the console, pressing a button here, adjusting a toggle there. "And by 'hang on' I mean literally, hang on to something."

Confused, Merlin grabbed hold if the railing that led from the door. Just in time too, because the whole world began to shake under his feet. "What's happening?"

"Merlin, welcome aboard."

* * *

Merlin was flabbergasted to find that when he opened the doors again, he was looking at a completely different part of the forest. "We've moved!"

"Yup," the Doctor pushed him out of the way to exit.

"But," Merlin stumbled over his words. "But how is this not magic? Science can barely do anything! Where are we?"

"Several miles away, about fifteen minutes ago," the Doctor answered, facing the human with his feet firmly planted and his arms crossed.

"Fifteen minutes ago? That's not possible, I don think even magic..." Merlin shook his head, walking out of the TARDIS. "Who even _are_ you?"

"Merlin, look up," the Doctor said. "What do you see?"

"The sky."

"Yeah, of course you do, what's _in_ the sky?"

"Stars," Merlin said.

"Humans haven't figured this out yet, but all those stars are actually suns, billions and billions of miles away, and each of those suns have planets, and on those planets there are, sometimes, people. All different kinds of people," The Doctor said.

"That's ridiculous," Merlin responded. Stars were so tiny, how could they be as big as the sun? How could there be people living in the sky?

"In a couple hundred years, so will magic," the Doctor retorted.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Merlin looked to the man standing beside him.

"That's where I'm from," the Doctor said, still looking at the sky. "A planet and a star so far away you can't even see it from here."

"And you came here in that?" Merlin gestured to the blue wooden box.

"Yup," the Doctor nodded, still not looking at him. "You believe me?"

Merlin opened his mouth to say _no, you're bonkers_, but then hesitated. If this box had been using magic, it would have had to have been powerful magic, and he should have sensed... something. So was the Doctor's story completely unbelievable? Well, Merlin had seen quite a few unbelievable things in his time.

So he settled on, "I don't know."

"I'll take that," the Doctor gave him a smile. "Now, do you know where we are?"

Finally paying attention to his surroundings, Merlin easily identified the location. The two high statues gave it away, really. "Valley of the Fallen Kings."

"Sounds exciting," the Doctor briskly strode forward.

"What— you can't jut walk in!" Merlin said.

"Why, is it magical?"

"Yes—"

Merlin stopped protesting when the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and it made that whirring noise again.

The Doctor frowned. "That's not right."

"Let me guess, that _son-whatever_ isn't magic either," Merlin noted.

The Doctor smiled again. "Now you're getting it. Come on," he began walking forward again.

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked.

"Investigating," was the Doctor's only reply.

Merlin hesitated for a moment, then, deciding that he couldn't leave to poor fool on his own, rushed to catch up.

* * *

A/N: Apologies for any time period mistakes in this chapter. Thanks for your time. Please let me know what you think/correct mistakes/make fun of Merlin and Morgause's stupidity apparently via review!


	6. All Those Who Wander

Morgana stood alone in her chambers, watching the search commence from her window. She didn't know why they were bothering; an escaped prisoner would surely flee Camelot rather than hide in the castle waiting to be discovered. But what Uther commanded, Arthur did. She smirked as she added, _Usually_.

Then her eyes drifted into a world seen only by her as she pondered the appearance of this Doctor.

Morgause could be as mysterious and speculative as she wished when it came to this new visitor, but Morgana was far more confused by what she saw than what she was told. This man claimed to be _the_ Doctor, _the_ Doctor in the TARDIS. But he couldn't be the Doctor. She knew that.

He wasn't _her_ Doctor.

* * *

It was about an hour before Merlin cooled off enough to ask questions again. The Doctor was wandering around seemingly aimlessly, waving that sonic screwdriver about. "So, what you were saying before, about having two hearts. How's that work? Like, where most people have one you have two for some reason?"

"Yup," the Doctor settled on the short answer.

Merlin's brow furrowed. "What do you use the second heart for?"

"Same thing I use the first one," the Doctor held back a laugh. "Pumping blood. You know usually this isn't the question people go with."

"Alright, if you want to change the subject—"

"Oh don't worry, you're fine."

"Alright, but I've got other questions," Merlin said. "You said your ship, Tardis— what's a Tardis, anyway? What kind of word is that?"

"It's not a word, it's an acronym," the Doctor explained. "Time and Relative Dimension In Space."

"But the _Time_ bit," Merlin pressed, "And you said it took us backwards by fifteen minutes. It travels in time?"

"Yes."

"Is that how you knew me?" Merlin asked. "When we first met, you knew my name. Are you from the future?"

The Doctor shrugged. "In a way. I'm not really _from_ anywhere."

"Yeah, you mentioned that. But do—"

"Hang on," The Doctor must have had better hearing than Merlin, because he apparently detected some change in the sonic screwdriver when he pointed it "This way."

Merlin sprinted with him for a while, but stopped when he saw they were headed for a cave. He grabbed the Doctor's arm to hold him back. "No, no we can't go in there."

"Why not?" The Doctor asked.

"That leads to the Crystal Cave," Merlin said slowly.

"Is it magical?" The Doctor didn't seem to recognize the name.

"Yes."

"Is it dangerous?" He didn't seem to think this question deserved much gravity.

"Yes!" Merlin insisted. "It will mess with your head."

"Will it now?" To Merlin's exasperation, the Doctor sounded intrigued.

"When you look into the Crystals they show you... Visions. Of things yet to come," Merlin explained. "And not usually good things."

The Doctor grew serious now. "How's it do that, I wonder?" But the question wasn't really addressed to Merlin; he shook Merlin off and headed into the cave."

"Wait!" Merlin called, but that did nothing. He gave a growl of frustration and followed. This seemed to be happening a lot today.

"So you still had that question?" The Doctor said as they navigated the uneven tunnels.

"Why do you know me?" Merlin asked.

"Well I opened the doors of the TARDIS and there you were."

"No, you knew my name. I said 'my name'a Merlin' and you knew the name Merlin." He clarified. "Why?"

The Doctor paused for a while.

"Does it have something to do with my destiny, to help Arthur become king and all that?" Merlin finally got the words out.

"Now who told you that?" The Doctor wondered aloud.

"The dragon Kilgara."

"Dragon, eh? I've never met a dragon before. Funny, all this time and I still have yet to meet a dragon." The Doctor feigned lightheartedness. "I'll have to give this one a talking to, mind."

"Kilgara has his own motives, but I think he means well," Merlin said quickly. "I mean, he helps me sometimes, he just doesn't get people sometimes."

"In what ways?" The Doctor asked.

"Compassion," Merlin said, "Loyalty. Friendship. Like, who's a friend, you know?"

"Merlin," the Doctor grew serious, "Has he ever told you to kill anyone?"

Merlin bit his lip. "Well, n— maybe." it felt like tattling, though he wasn't quote sure how. "He said not to trust Morgana, and that turned out to be true, I suppose."

The Doctor sighed. "Merlin, you asked it I was from the future. Time isn't really a straight line, it's always in flux. Sometimes things change, and nobody notices. But there are certain points, fixed points, that can't be changed. If they change there are dire consequences. You might call that destiny."

"So it doesn't matter what I do, the bad things will still happen?" Merlin was not cheered by this thought. All those things Kilgara had said about Morgana, and Uther, and the Druid boy Mordred came to his mind.

"Well aren't you just a right ray of sunshine," the Doctor replied. "There are good things that are fixed too. The point is... Well I'm going to have a conversation with this dragon. Ah, now what's this?"

Merlin knew what lay behind that corner. "That's it."

The Doctor moved forward cautiously. Then looked back. "Are you going to come?" He asked, not expectantly, but as a legitimate question.

"Last time I was in there I was shown something terrible," Merlin admitted.

"You don't have to come if you don't want."

Merlin followed anyway.

* * *

This Doctor was all wrong. Wrong height, wrong face, wrong build, wrong clothes. Wrong wrong wrong. But he called himself the Doctor. How could he? Morgana'a mind blazed with questions. But he knows about the TARDIS. He, in accordance with Morgause's prediction, escaped easily, as the Doctor would.

Morgana didn't understand. And that made her angry.

But not angry enough to lash out immediately when a familiar voice greeted her from behind.

* * *

The Crystal cave was as beautiful as Merlin remembered it, but he refused to be lulled into comfort by its beauty. He looked only at the ground ad occasionally at the Doctor.

The Doctor was scanning Crystal by Crystal with his sonic screwdriver, a look on his face that betrayed the gravity of his conclusions. "This is wrong. These are not supposed to be here. Not ever."

"Neither are we," Merlin muttered.

"I'm serious," the Doctor heard him. He turned to face the boy sorcerer directly. "Is there one of these in Camelot?"

"Yes, locked up in the Vaults," Merlin answered.

"Not for long," the Doctor promised.

"Why?" Merlin knew they were dangerous, but not dangerous enough that one wasn't safe locked away out of the sight of all.

"These aren't crystals," the Doctor said.

Before he could get any further, the entrance caved in.

* * *

A/N: So in this chapter I began two plot threads, one that is important to the story— the one with Nine and Merlin— and one that is a side-arc that I decided to add for dramatic tension— the one with Morgana and... Well, you'll find out. Both have been hinted at here and will be explained/fully introduced in the next chapter. One promises to make you cry and the other is a personal headcanon that will probably make you question my sanity.

Also the Doctor was a little hard on Kilgara but can you blame him?

Review and tell me what you think of this chapter!


	7. Caverns and Crossroads

"Merlin!" The Doctor coughed out dust. "Merlin! Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt," came the reply, to the Doctor's relief. "What happened?"

"I don't know," the Doctor admitted. He had only kept out of the way of the falling stones just in time, he hadn't had time to see what happened. "Where are you?"

"Here!" The Doctor turned to his left to see a hand waving out from behind a pile of rock a few meters away.

"Stay there, I'll come to you," the Doctor navigated through the mess of rock toward the boy.

"That's a good idea," Merlin replied, "seeing as I'm stuck."

The Doctor stood over Merlin, who was lying on his stomach with his left lag caught under the heavy rock pile.

Merlin gave a weak smile. "Could have been worse. It doesn't feel broken, not badly, I don't think."

The Doctor kneeled down beside him. "You _can_ feel it?"

"Yeah," Merlin answered. "Something's poking me. I think it's one of the crystals."

"Alright, I'm going to try an' get you out," the Doctor began to clear away stones.

"How did that happen?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said. "Seemed stable enough when we came in. I checked."

Merlin let the Doctor work in silence for a minute, then asked. "If they aren't crystals, what are they?"

"Young TARDISes."

* * *

"Hello Morgana," he said.

He looked no older than the day she last saw him. Maybe his mousy-brown hair was a bit longer, his bright green eyes a little sadder- the latter made him look much older.

"You grew up," he noted.

"Yes," Morgana said. "I did."

"What'd you do that for?" He joked half-heartedly.

There was a tense silence.

"Who is he?" She asked.

"Who is who?"

"The man who just escaped from the dungeon. Who said he was the Doctor. Who said he was you."

The Doctor barely reacted. "That _is_ me. That's me long before I met you."

Morgana shook her head. "That's impossible."

"So are a lot of things," the Doctor shrugged, hands in his pockets.

After another silence, he said, "You don't have to do it, Morgana."

"What?"

"You don't need revenge. You don't need to take the throne."

Morgana gave him the winning smile that charmed the king and court. "What makes you think–"

"Don't lie to me," he interrupted her, his soft tone becoming fierce. "I know when I'm being lied to."

Morgana had stopped mid-sentance, mouth still open. Now she shrugged off her courtly demeanor, allowing her hate to fill her eyes. "You're the only one, then."

"Morgana, what happened to you?" He pleaded. "What happened to that little princess who wanted to see the stars?"

"She grew up," Morgana snapped. "As you observed."

There was another silence. Morgana glared at the Doctor, her Doctor, who never came back, while the Doctor just gazed sadly back at her.

"Don't try and stop me," Morgana warned him.

The Doctor shook his head. "I can't. You have to do that for yourself. You have so many chances to turn back."

"Why should I turn back?" She scoffed.

""You have friends in Camelot–"

"If they are truly friends, they won't stand in my way," she said. "And now I have my sister. My only real family left. She can't live in this Camelot."

"Then leave," he suggested. "Together."

"No," she turned her back. "I'm not going to argue this with you. All you know is how to run away."

A year ago it would have hurt her to see the pain in his eyes. She didn't turn to see it. Or she wouldn't. She was a storm of anger, confusion, and if she turned around she feared she might feel regret. No, she told herself, she just didn't care. She didn't care anymore.

And he turned and walked away.

* * *

"Now I'm sure you're mental," was Merlin's reply. "A TARDIS," he explained slowly, "Is that big blue box. Not a Crystal."

"A TARDIS," the Doctor retorted, "Is not a box, it's a ship, it's a sentient ship. TARDISes aren't built, they're grown, over thousands of years. These are little ones."

"That's ridiculous," Merlin said. "Why's yours a box then?"

"It's a disguise," he said. "Can you move you leg now?"

Merlin drew his leg out from under the remaining pile of rock slowly. "I think so."

"That's how they show you the future, Merlin," the Doctor said, "They're mimicking crystals, you can see straight through them into the Time Vortex itself."

Merlin shook his head. _Whatever you say_. "How are we going to get out of here?"

The Doctor sat back against the rocks. "We could try clearing the tunnel, but that might bring more rocks down. Is there another way out?"

"I don't know," Merlin admitted. "The last time I was here I came and went by the same route."

"Let's explore, then," The Doctor stood. "Can you walk?"

"I think so," Merlin eased onto his feet. His leg was a little sore, but he could stand alright.

"Let's go, then."

* * *

A/N: Hmm.. I feel like that wrapped up far too easily. The story does continue, however, and we might be seeing a little more of Morgana's Doctor.

Production note, I didn't know until I sat down to pen this chapter whether I was going to use Ten or Eleven as Morgana's Doctor. It seemed like a very Moffat story, mirroring the story of Amy notably. But it also mirrors "The Girl in the Fireplace" somewhat. I really like Ten better than Eleven, but when I wrote a draft of the above conversation with Ten in it it just seemed a bit clunky. So, though he isn't my favorite Doctor, he worked best for this scenerio. So I give you Eleven.

And the TARDIS thing... THATS ALL I COULD THINK DURING MERLIN OK. AM I ON TO SOMETHING OR AM I JUST NUTS? Either way, it's part of the plot now.

Let me know what you think!


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

"I was just wondering what the plan is?" Merlin asked.

"First, we find a way out of here," The Doctor said. "Then get to the TARDIS. Then we've got to get that 'crystal' out of Camelot."

"Alright, what's the plan_ there_?" Merlin asked skeptically.

"I'll figure something out," the Doctor muttered.

"So what do we do, just wander around until we find an exit?" Merlin kicked a stone aside with his good foot. "That's a brilliant plan."

"I'm working on it," the Doctor snapped. "I'm guessing we find a tunnel that leads uphill-ish?"

Merlin shrugged. It was the best idea they had. "Fine."

The Doctor looked around for about a minute, then began to walk. Merlin followed, a little slowly, putting weight on his sore leg gently.

"Thing is," the Doctor said, "you said that you looked into these Crystals, yeah?"

"Yes," Merlin answered."

"You looked into the Time Vortex, Merlin, no one's supposed to do that," said the Doctor. "Well, no humans anyway. You should have suffered side effects."

"What?"

"Course, with the little TARDIS having a crystal shell, it might have dampened the power coming through," The Doctor shrugged. He seemed to have the tendency to completely miss statements that nearly gave Merlin a heart attack.

"What side effects?" Merlin asked frantically.

The Doctor suddenly whipped around, scanning him with the sonic screwdriver, then turning around again. "No worries, you're fine. TARDIS must've acted as a shield."

"Fine now," Merlin remembered the stress seeing the events he'd seen in the Crystal happen, like a countdown, and being able to do nothing about it. He had thought it would drive him mad. "I've already learned my lesson a few times too many."

"You've done this more than once?" The Doctor asked, worriedly.

"Only twice," Merlin said.

"Let's not try that again, though," the Doctor warned.

"Not if I can help it," Merlin agreed.

"Oh here we go," the Doctor leaned behind a rock face to find himself looking down a tunnel. "Let's try this one."

"What if it leads us further underground?" Merlin asked. "There could be Wilddereon or something worse."

"What's that first one?" the Doctor asked, already meandering in.

"Wildderoen," Merlin repeated. When this seemed to not ring a bell, he elaborated, "They're like… giant rat creatures. Nasty ones."

"R.O.U. ?" The Doctor laughed. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"R.O.– what?" Merlin was frustrated.

"Rodents of unusual size," The Doctor said.

"What is it with you and acronyms?" Merlin muttered.

"Well c'mon then," the Doctor turned to see Merlin hesitating. "Don't worry, it leads uphill."

"You sure?" Merlin was skeptical.

"Yeah," the Doctor assured him. "Can't you feel the draft?"

"No," replied Merlin.

The Doctor frowned, the shrugged. "Humans. You live on this planet and you're still trying to figure out how it works." he turned toward the tunnel. "Follow me."

* * *

Miles away, an older TARDIS sat in a lonely grove near Camelot, with an older Doctor inside. He sat in the jumpseat of his empty ship. This ship should ring with the sound of laughter. This ship should echo with the footsteps of Companions. And now it was empty.

It wasn't always empty. There used to be so many. And he could see them all there. In his memories they were always smiling. Alright, that last bit wasn't true. But the memories he held dear were of those smiles.

There was Susan, just there. Romana and Adric. Sarah Jane Smith. Ace. Rose Tyler. Donna Noble. Amy— _oh Amy_.

He had lost Amy too. Just when he thought he would get it right for once, just when he thought he wouldn't loose them. His heart had broken so many times last regeneration, he just wanted to have friends to share adventures with, he just wanted to do some good. Everything he touched got ruined. Now Amy and Rory, so constant, so accepting, so _human_, were gone too.

And River had to leave too. He had always known that she'd leave, he'd seen the day she died, he knew… but he had hoped, maybe she'd get to stay for a little longer. But he couldn't keep her forever.

Why had he come back to Camelot? He knew what happened here. He knew he couldn't do a thing. He knew. And now he had ruined Morgana's life too, it was all his fault.

But maybe he could fix this one.

He knew in his head that he couldn't. She caused a fixed point, her couldn't change it if he tried. And if he did succeed, there would be consequences.

But he jumped up, ran about the console, pulling levers and adjusting dials, and soon the TARDIS _vworped_ into the Time Vortex again.

_Just this once. Please, just this once_.

* * *

"Here we are," the Doctor pointed to a light up ahead. "What did I tell you?"

Merlin's spirits rose. They were actually going to get out. "Wow! That's…" he laughed.

The Doctor grinned with pride. "I think the word you're looking for is _fantastic_."

"_Fantastic_," Merlin repeated. "Eh, not really me."

"I like it," the Doctor said.

The light was coming from a shaft, slightly above their heads. The light coming through was pure, unaltered daylight. Merlin had to blink it out of his eyes, it was so bright.

"I'll help you up first, then you pull me out," the Doctor suggested.

"Alright," Merlin agreed. He hoped he was strong enough to support the Doctor's weight.

The Doctor gave Merlin a leg-up, giving him just enough height to reach through and get a grip on the earth outside and haul himself to freedom. He slid out of the shaft, pulling up bunches of grass as he dragged himself across the ground. Once out, he rolled over on his back and just breathed for a few moments. How long had he gone without sleeping? How long had they been down there? The sun was high in the sky. Had he been missed?

"You alright up there?" The Doctor called.

Merlin sat up quickly, scrabbling back over to the shaft. From the outside, it opened up out of the bottom of a cliff face into the inner valley. "Yeah, I made it."

"Fantastic," the Doctor said. "Pull me up!"

Merlin reached both his hands down into the shaft, grabbing hold of the Doctor's hands. The man was heavy. Merlin was thankful for the traction of the ground. The Doctor scrambled up the wall and through the shaft, helping Merlin as much as he could. When he was free, the Doctor jumped to his feet immediately.

"To the TARDIS!" he rushed off to his left.

"We left it over there!" Merlin called out from the ground where he sat on his knees, pointing the opposite direction.

"Knew that!" The Doctor pivoted and ran the correct way.

* * *

She turned around and he was gone. She sat at her desk, staring into her mirror. Did she really blame him for not returning? Magic was outlawed, and, as she had seen today, that box of his got him in trouble. That was the Doctor? He had said so. She still trusted him to tell her the truth.

He had never really _said_ he was coming back. He had said he was leaving. He had to go. She had to stay. She was barely eleven at the time, she couldn't just up and leave. But to see the stars, to sit in a box in the sky and watch the stars blink… it was beautiful.

That was the kind of magic she wanted. The kind of magic that should exist in Camelot. She would fight for that.

But if the Doctor tried to stop her, she wouldn't know what to do. She hoped what he said about not being able to was true.

Because she knew the Doctor lies.

* * *

"Right," the Doctor opened the doors to his beloved TARDIS with a flourish and ran over to the console. "Now, we'll have go back a few hours– all this crossing time streams is probably dangerous, but if we don't bump into our past or future selves we should be fine. And don't try and change the past, that'll just get you into trouble." he started adjusting levers and toggles. "Where were you at about–"

He turned around to see the young sorcerer collapsed in the jump seat, fast asleep, his head limp on his shoulder.

The Doctor smiled fondly. Humans. Could only take so much. He had to remember that. He pulled a sticky note pad from underneath the console and wrote a note in Gallifreyan, peeling it off the pad and sticking it to the viewing screen. Then he put the TARDIS into the Vortex and waited for Merlin to wake up.


End file.
